


A parcel o' rogues

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns how to celebrate January 25th</p>
            </blockquote>





	A parcel o' rogues

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! John Watson in ancestral garb...

This was good.

Very good.

Really very good indeed.

Heart, lungs, liver… And of course the stomach too, to hold it all together.

Sherlock regarded the bubbling pan with barely disguised lust.

‘No poking!’

As if he would dare when John had a lethal blade concealed about his person. 

Well, not that concealed, considering it was sticking out of the top of his sock.

‘It’s not a _sock_ , Sherlock, it’s a _stocking!_ ’ 

And who was he to disagree with the man with a knifey thing stuck down his not-a-sock?

‘Not a knifey thing! A _sgian-dubh_ , you damned Sassenach!’

It was hardly surprising that Sherlock was having difficulty with his words when he had one Captain Doctor John Hamish Watson in full ancestral splendour right there before him. Blue-green tartan, Jacobite shirt, sporran, socks – no, _stockings_ (be still, Sherlock’s fervid imagination!) - knifey thing, and really rather sexy shoes.

Another tot of Islay’s finest might help. 

It was certainly helping Mrs Hudson, who was quite determined on discovering whether or not John was ‘being a real Scotsman underneath there!’

That was something for Sherlock and Sherlock alone to discover later on, once they’d done full justice to the great chieftain o' the puddin-race.

God bless Rabbie Burns! 

It would be evening to remember.

As long as there weren’t bagpipes…


End file.
